


Cold Black Heart

by queerhazeleyes



Series: Breathe Me In, I'll Breathe You Out [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Criminal Masterminds, M/M, if les amis were like the leverage crew, only they kill people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhazeleyes/pseuds/queerhazeleyes
Summary: Grantaire watched desperately as Enjolras pulled off his gloves and dark red coat—the color hid bloodstains quite well—and rolled his shirtsleeves up to his elbows. The shirt and pants were black, not that it matters much; Joly will insist they burn them once this job is done anyway. Running one hand through his long blonde curls, Enjolras drew a knife from his waistband with the other and stalked a slow, silent circle around the man they had tied to the chair.He would paint this later, he already knew.





	Cold Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Barricade" by Stars

Grantaire watched desperately as Enjolras pulled off his gloves and dark red coat—the color hid bloodstains quite well—and rolled his shirtsleeves up to his elbows. The shirt and pants were black, not that it matters much; Joly will insist they burn them once this job is done anyway. Running one hand through his long blonde curls, Enjolras drew a knife from his waistband with the other and stalked a slow, silent circle around the man they had tied to the chair.

He would paint this later, he already knew.

“Doctor Stolarz,” Enjolras began, still circling. Their captive’s head snapped up, squinting in the direction of his voice. The chair was directly in a patch of light, making Grantaire and Enjolras harder to see in the shadowed sections of the empty warehouse. “Doctor, you have blood on your hands.”

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the doctor stuttered. 

“Vejovis Industries. You knew that medicine was contaminated. The whole batch was. Thousands of bottles of pills.” Enjolras’s circuits took him deliberately to the edge of the pools of light, casting faint halos around his form without showing his face. “You knew before most of them even got to pharmacies. You could have ordered a recall. Why didn’t you?”

Dr. Stolarz shook his head. “No, no, you’re wrong,” he insisted. His fists clenched reflexively as he tested the strength of the rope at his wrists. It wouldn’t give an inch; Grantaire was very proud of his knotwork, for good reason.

Enjolras clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Come now, Doctor, don’t lie.”

“I swear, Vejovis had know idea anything was wrong until the CDC made their announcement.”

Enjolras’s circling had taken him behind the doctor, and he stepped forward from the shadows to cut a shallow slice across the man’s arm. “I said ‘no lying’, didn’t I? R?” 

“You did,” Grantaire confirmed. His voice made the doctor jump and look around for the source, but Grantaire was in deep shadows, content and hungry at the same time to watch his lover at work.

“And you see, we know you’re lying. Because you’re not nearly as good with computers as you think you are.” Enjolras stepped back and resumed his circles. His strides, which had been steady and even at the beginning, began to shift. Longer in some places, shorter in others, varying speed and length. It made it harder for the sweaty, increasingly more panicked captive to track where he was as he flitted in and out of sight. “Or, at least,” Enjolras said, “my people are better. We found that email, informing you of the contamination. And your reply, ordering inaction.”

From his place in the corner, Grantaire tapped a button on a remote and the projector they’d set up earlier whirred to life. A sheet hanging from the ceiling lit up, showing the emails Enjolras mentioned. It had taken Combeferre a couple hours of digging in Vejovis Industries’ servers to retrieve them from the void, but like always, Combeferre was better at it than the people trying to cover their tracks. The correspondence was dated, time-stamped, and they’d tracked the IP address to the desktop in Dr. Stolarz’s office.

“You see,” Enjolras said. “You cannot hide from this.”

“What do you want from me?” Dr. Stolarz asked, tone wheedling. “Vejovis has already paid the fine ordered by the FDA/the settlement for that court case. We fully complied with the sanctions that were placed, we’ve done everything that was required.”

“Oh yes, you followed the letter of the law,” Enjolras said scornfully. “But you made millions more off of Kakosine before it was pulled than you ever paid out. And we saw the public apology your CEO issued on behalf of Vejovis Industries, that press conference where he apologized to the victim’s families.”

On cue, the display from the projector switched from the emails to video of a white-haired man in a suit, standing in front of the Vejovis Industries logo. There was no audio, but subtitles at the bottom of the screen captioned the short speech that had played on the news stations for two weeks, until some new scandal had drawn the public’s attention away. Calling it an apology was likely being generous, as it weaseled past claiming any responsibility for the incident, referring to it as a ‘tragic accident’. To one side as the CEO droned on, they could see Dr. Stolarz himself shifting in and out of frame as he shuffled his feet. 

“You look bored here,” Enjolras said. “Don’t you think?” 

“Not even trying to look contrite,” Grantaire concurred. “There, he just checked his watch.”

“Don’t have the time to waste on things like taking responsibility, do you, Doctor?” Enjolras said. “You’re a busy man.”

“What do you _want_ from me?” Dr. Stolarz asked again, more desperate this time. “I was simply doing my job.”

Enjolras stopped his circling and took a step into the light, Grantaire’s avenging angel. “Wrong answer,” he said. The knife glinted, and Grantaire leaned forward eagerly to watch as the screams began and the blood began to flow across the concrete floor of the warehouse.


End file.
